Increased use of networked systems and resources via which users may access systems, and/or view/modify information may lead to increased vulnerabilities to unauthorized access. It may be difficult to ensure safety and ability to provide customizable security solutions while also optimizing the efficient and flexible technical operations of various resources. Token-based authentication mechanisms are generally used as a layer of security in computing systems. Tokens may be used in addition to, for example, a user password, as an extra layer of authentication to access a resource.